Fall For It
by Seosh
Summary: A little bet that concerns a certain marine... Team Fic. One Shot.


**Fall For It**

Disclaimer: Hmm…

.::.

"Gibbs would never fall for that," McGee said confidently as he budded into Tony and Ziva's conversation.

"Wanna bet McConfident?" Tony gave his bring-it-on smile and after a second of thought McGee nodded his head.

"You're on, how 'bout you Ziva?" McGee walked towards her desk.

"I think I can make Gibbs fall for it," she eyed him mischievously and hell it was damn scary that McGee nearly peed his pants.

"Fifty bucks that Ziva can," Tony announced quietly as he rose to a standing position next to Ziva.

"Deal, and fifty that Ziva can't" McGee walked up to Tony, he was confident he would win this. This was Gibbs they were talking about, his gut would warn him right?

"So I'm not part of this bet anymore?" Ziva inquired.

"Of course you are, you _are_ the bet," Tony gave her a little wink before both he and McGee retreated back to their desks, eager to see how this would play out.

There were many times throughout the day where Ziva had ample amounts of chances to do it, but she never did. Tony was beginning to think this was all rigged, he saw how McGee looked at Ziva previously and he swore to himself for not noticing earlier.

"DiNozzo, go check what Abby's found," Gibbs popped up in front of his desk with a mega sized Caf Pow! in hand.

"Thanks boss!"

"For Abby," he reminded him before heading up the stairs to MTAC. Tony was so tempted to take a sip, but he decided against it, if Abby fond out she'd be furious, no one messes with Abby's Caf Pow!; that's just suicide.

.::.

The elevator doors slid open and the hush sounds from his Italian loafers treaded towards Abby's lab.

"Hey Tony," Abby greeted him, her eyes still fixed on her computer screen.

"How do you do that?" He handed her the drink and scanned her progress.

"You need to ask Gibbs where he gets his shoes if you wanna be as quiet as he, but I think he might just be a robot there is no way someone can walk so silently normally," she smiled up at Tony and took a sip from the large sized cup.

"Yeh, I don't think I mind the noise," he leaned against the work bench.

"Hey… a little birdie told me there's a bet goin' on upstairs," she bounced up and down anxiously.

"Yes there is, you want in?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well what's the bet?"

"If Ziva can make Gibbs fall off his chair or not, McGee says no, but I say our ninja up there may just be more skilled then our marine."

"Oooh that's a tough one Tony, Ziva or Gibbs?" she repeated over and over to herself, "I think I'll go with Gibbs on this one."

"Why? You think Ziva can't do it?"

"Oh I have no doubt that she can, but if the bossman finds out I betted against him, I'll never see another Caf Pow! from him," she slurped up more of the cool icy drink.

"Alright, the bet stands at fifty," her face screwed up as she thought about it again.

"That's quite a hefty amount."

"Sure is, you gonna change your mind?"

"Nop, sticking with it," she turned around and resumed her work; he was half way out the door when he remembered.

"What'ya got Abs?" his face still facing the opposite direction.

"Nothing as of yet," he smiled and entered the elevators.

.::.

When he arrived on their floor, Gibbs was nowhere in sight. He crept up to the dividers behind Ziva's desk.

"Got him yet, sweet cheeks?" she swiveled around her chair to face him.

"Not yet, and I am starting to think this is not such a good idea," he scrunched his face up and rounded the dividers to her desk. He leaned closer to her, so McGee couldn't hear their discussion.

"I'll split the money with you if you do it," Ziva seemed to consider it and then nodded her head in approval. Tony felt a sharp pain at the back of his head as Gibbs walked by.

"Get back to your desk DiNozzo," Tony stared intently at the chair Gibbs was about to settle on, but then was greatly disappointed as it didn't give out. He returned to his desk grumpily.

Gibbs darted his eyes around the bullpen, examining each of his agents. Something in him was sending him a message, but he didn't quite know what.

McGee was acting as if he was working, but his eyes were staring at the computer screen way too absorbedly and the nod everyone once in awhile gave it away that he was probably watching one of his motivational videos again.

Tony was as usual playing a game on his phone while leaned back in his chair. Gibbs suppress the light chuckle that threatened to escape his lips as he imagined Tony falling off of his chair, and he didn't look very far from doing so.

And last but not least, Ziva. She was reading a book while she sipped on her juice or some sort. The smile that tugged at her lips but hidden sneakily behind the cup made Gibbs wonder what in the world she was reading.

Everything seemed fine to him, so he rose from his seat and went to get some lunch, that's probably what his gut was telling him. It wasn't long before the embarrassingly loud grumble came from both Tony and McGee's bellies.

"McGoo, wanna go grab some lunch?"

"Sure Tony," he stood and followed Tony out of the bullpen, "you wanna come Ziva?"

"Oh I'm fine, I packed my lunch today," she grabbed it out and showed him, Tony looked at her pleasingly behind McGee as he ushered themselves out of the building.

When she heard the sound of their voices gone, she rose and very methodically approached Gibbs desk. She did a final look out and then crept underneath the desk.

.::.

The moment of truth had finally arrived; they had all been waiting for hours on end now. Gibbs had constantly popped in and out, never settling on his chair and it made them wonder if he actually knew.

Everyone kept their heads down and discreetly observed Gibbs as he took a sip of his coffee and sat down on his chair.

CRASH!

Everyone cracked out in a fit of laughter, but then stopped abruptly when Gibbs eyes peered over the desk. He looked pissed as he stormed off towards the head to clean up the spilt coffee.

"Pay up Probie!" Tony stuck his hand out and accepted the bill gracefully. He crossed the floor to Ziva's desk, "Your end of the deal, sweet cheeks." He winked at her

She returned a little wink and smile as she took it from his hands.

.::.

A/N: If you wanna know what Ziva was reading, go check out moonfaerie326's story called "Erotica" it's M, so be warned!


End file.
